Many microprocessors support hardware-implemented square root calculations. Because of the complexity of such calculations, much work has gone into improving performance of such calculations, including the speed with which such calculations complete, the chip area of hardware required to perform such calculations, and other aspects. A combined division and square root unit has been developed that uses at least some of the same hardware to perform both square root and division operations, which allows for a compact implementation of both operations.